Magic in the air
by AngelsBeast
Summary: Luca is the joungest and most famous magician in Europe. But her intrest in a certain thief leads her to Japan... (kind of crappy summary, sry. I am not shure yet where this will head to...)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own DC or MK. Sadly...**

Yet the main character is mine. I created her as well as the plot of this story.

* * *

 **Summary:** Luca is the joungest and most famous magician in Europe. But her intrest in a certain thief leads her to Japan...

(kind of crappy summary, sry. I am not shure yet where this will head to...)

* * *

I apologize for the mistakes in this story, i am German.

but english sounds better.

so now... have fun, i guess! :)

* * *

By AngelsBeast

 **Magic in the air**

Chapter 1

I let hundreds of small birds explode out of my non-existent sleeves and bowed deeply.

The audience applauded and they stood up from their seats, screaming, whistling, clapping.

The small birds, which were flying excited circles above their heads, came back to me, circled around me like a little mad tornado, and I vanished magically as they suddenly scattered in every direction, leaving no evidence I ever stood there.

Behind the stage I let out a sign.

Well, for the big final, my show wasn't that bad...

It was the last show for now. At least, here in Paris.

With a snap I disappeared in a whirlwind of black cloth for a second and changed my clothes in an instant. Instead of the black sleeveless dress I were wrapped in a blood red top and black pants.

Much better.

I manoeuvred through the floors backstage, hoping not to meet anyone. Well, I couldn't avoid some workers who congratulated me for my 'absolutely incredible show'.

In my dressing room I only grabbed my suitcase and purse and got myself a taxi, heading to the airport.

Paris at night was incredibly beautiful. Lights rushed past us, creating the illusion of being in another sparkeling world.

We also passed by a big poster of myself.

It was always some kind of awkward to see that.

It showed me in front of a blood red background, completely dressed in black, my black hair magically curling in the air around my head, showing a negative card deck ( _A.N: if you don't know, the cards are black, the black symbols now white, the red stay red, looks very cool ;)_ ).

Underneath the words:

 _La 'Kuro no tenshi' de la magique!_

I smiled a little bit.

Oh well. I _am_ one of the greatest young magician in Europe... one of the youngest with only eighteen years.

I paid the driver and stepped into the airport. Thirty minutes later I fell down into the comfortable softness of the chair in the first class.

And immediately after the take off I fell asleep.

A least I had some hours till we would reach Japan...

Two days later I woke up in my new bed in my new house early.

Oh. right.

First day at school... urgh.

With a deep sigh I crawled out of the far too comfortable king seize bed and

stumbled into the bath for a cold shower and my morning routine.

After that I was more awake than before and went down to he kitchen for breakfast and to prepare my bento.

The school uniform feels a little uncomfortable I am not used to it jet. And really, why do girls have to wear skirts? Well, at least I already... _worked_ on it, for the sake of my magic tricks. I always carry my magic around, otherwise I feel kind of... lonely.

Several of my trained birds greeted me in the kitchen. Doves, some canaries (I used those for the last trick back in Paris) and two crows. Yeah, I know. Strange mix.

But I love every one of them. They are family. My real family is somewhere on this planet. As far as I know, that is.

I fed my little assistants and quickly glanced to the clock.

"Damn!", I cursed. It's far too late to be in time...

'Well, looks like I have no choice...', I muttered, grabbed my bento and school stuff.

As I left the house, two doves and six canaries followed me and hid inside my clothes.

I smiled at that. Well they are far more intelligent as you'd expect...

Because of the time, I ran to my motorcycle.

I absolutely _love_ this machine.

And I am old enough to drive it.

It was send to Japan and just arrived yesterday.

I hadn't planned to drive to school with it... sometimes it doesn't leave a good first impression...

But no choice. Either that or being late.

So I climbed on, secured my skirt and headed for my new school.

The strong engine came to live with a satisfying roar and I left the property.

Five minutes later I parked it in a small street next to the Edoka highschool.

Hastily I grabbed my stuff and headed to the big gate.

Wow, I am even excited... that doesn't happen very often.

I had a little time left before I had to go to the principals office so I wandered around the school yard a little bit.

Other pupils seemed to have the same idea.

Groups of people enjoyed the sun that finally left her hideout behind the clouds.

Hmm... it's so peaceful right now...

I leaned down at a sunny spot at the wall and closed my eyes, only feeling he comfortable warmth on my pale skin.

Then I jerked up as I heard a scream.

My eyes found the girl pretty fast.

A slender brunette. She held her skirt down and was flushed in a bright red.

And another scream! This time it came from the other side of the school yard and I quickly glanced to the girl with the long black hair, face also lit in a shining red.

What was the matter?

Then I saw a quick movement and another girl screaming.

Oh. now I got it.

Someone was flipping their skirts!

The girls glanced around them, searching for the culprit.

And obviously searching for a boy in a black uniform.

I heard another angry scream. "Kaaiiitooo!", a girl with messy hair growled beside me and sounded quite scary...

She too was looking around. "Kaito! Where are you!?", she yelled.

I saw a quick movement.

Ah, now I got it. That's how the culprit, probably this Kaito-guy, avoided to be seen.

I chuckled.

Well done. This boy had to have some magic experience, otherwise he couldn't pull something like that.

I grinned and searched the crowd.

Where is he... there!

He headed for the spiky haired girl.

Oh no, you wont!

I hurried to step into his way, letting it seem natural.

As he rushed past me, I gapped his skirt.

Yes, his _skirt._ He disguised himself as a girl. (he did great, that's out of question. But, really!?)

He gave a surprised squeak.

"Can't let you do that, sorry...", I whispered as I bent down to his ear.

For revenge I just flipped his skirt as well. He should see himself how humiliating that is!

Then I just stepped back into a shadow and 'vanished'. I saw him turn around and look for me but he wouldn't find me. I'm a well known magician, of course he wouldn't!

Even if I just stood some meters away in the shadow.

I smiled. Well, that was fun... I think I should go now... I had to get to the office.

As I left the school yard I saw the spiky haired girl yelling at the crossdressing boy.

I entered the classroom. Naturally, the pupils stared at me.

"Hello.", I greeted them. "My name is Luca Burakkurozu. My hobbies are reading and sports. Nice to meet you guys."

* * *

A.N.:Thanks for reading the first chapter! Hope you liked it ;)

If so, would you leave a review?

And if you didn't like it, tell me what i could do to become better!

Really, critic is a good thing (most of the times, anyways...)!

Till next time,

AngelsBeast


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Looks like the cross dressing boy is in my class.

And he is one of the biggest pranksters in the whole wide world.

And he really is a magician.

Well, he claims so... I have to admit, he is rather good...

I noticed all that within the first two lessons.

As the lecture began to become boring it made a silent _pffff_ and pink smoke began to rise. Within seconds the whole room was filled with it. I couldn't see a thing.

I was shocked for a second but at least I was familiar with it. I began with smoke as vanishing/ hiding/distraction-instrument before I created my own style (those pieces of black cloth whirling around me).

As I knew, trying to see something in the smoke was pointless, I closed my eyes.

The 'seeing' part is the thing that makes the audience the... well, _the_ _audience._

I felt somebody passing me.

As the smoke vanished (exactly six seconds later) I could see what this 'amateur' magician could do.

The whole room arrangement had changed!

I sat down at the third seat next to the window, afterwards I was located three seats away, in the middle of the classroom.

How did he do that? And without me noticing!? And he did it with everyone else too, except him.

My gaze wandered to the blackboard as I followed the stares of the class.

O my dear gods.

Our teacher (Mrs Izumi Taneka) stood in front of the class, dressed into a... ehhh... cat costume? There were furry ears and a tail at least. The 'rest' was a combination of a far too short black shirt with hot pants and high lack boots.

I sighed.

Plus, everybody else wore also a pair of furry ears. Cats, dogs, bunnies, etc.

I felt about my head and took the ears down to look at them. Black cat ears. Hm. I shrugged and put them back on. They weren't that bad...

"Kaito...!", I heard a girl growl, it was again the spiky haired girl.

"Ah, Aoko!", Kaito smiled brightly.

To my horror the girl, Aoko, grabbed a... _mob_ and swung it towards the grinning boy with the wild hair. In the last moment he jumped out of her reach with a bachflip. Whoa. He seems in a good shape...

"Aw, come on, Aoko...", he pouted. "Bunnys shouldn't behave like that..."

Aoko turned a dangerous deep shade of red and she ripped the white bunnyears off her had, throwing them after the magician.

She continued chasing him through the whole classroom.

The students didn't seem to excited about that.

The teacher ran out of the classroom and everyone began to chat.

That was kind of... confusing.

"Don't mind them.", a blond guy next to me said.

I looked at him. "Hi. Hakuba Saguru." He shook my hand. "Luca. Nice to meet you."

He leaned back a bit. "Forgive the question, but are you by any chance this famous European magician...?", he asked.

Oh. Looks like I've been recognized, hu.

I sighed and shifted uncomfortable. "Yeah...", I replied and quickly continued: "So... is this Kaito-guy a magician? A... professional magician?"

Hakuba hesitated for a second. "Well... he is definitely good enough...", he admitted.

"Aw, how _nice_ of you, Hakuba!", I heard Kaito yell from the other side of the room where he avoided one of Aokos death swingers by a millimetre.

"Shut up." Hakuba muttered with a _one day, I'll kill you_ glances.

Then he turned to me again. "You have any ideas how to deal with that jerk as a professional?", he asked me hopeful.

I laughed. "Well firs thing I'd need to know is how good he actually is..."

That moment, somebody jumped on my table from behind me. I shrugged in surprise.

It was Kaito. "You're a professional!?" he exclaimed with big blue eyes sparkling of excitement.

In a second I made my choice. I still had to pay him back, after all. For putting ears on my head. And for our poor teacher.

I saw Aoko coming from the side with her mob. In the last second before he jumped away, I pickpocketed Hakuba, got his handcuffs and shut them, one around Kaitos hand, the other one on his ankle.

Fast (within a second) and without him noticing.

He jumped, well, he _tried._ But instead I fell to the floor.

"What the-", he exclaimed and looked down at the cuffs. "How-?"

I stood up and pet his spiky hair. ""Sorry, Kaito. But little perverts should be restrained..."

"P-Pervert!?"

I blinked. "Well, yeah. First you flipped skirts, then you put our poor teacher into a... permissive outfit. With _cat ears._ "

"She has a point...", I heard Hakuba agree.

Kaito sighed and snapped his fingers. The cuffs jumped open. Well, seems he's _pretty_ good...

But not good enough... I sat back on the chair.

"But that wasn't a real punishment...", Aoko sighed. "He deserves more. But compliment. I never saw anyone stop him like that before!"

"Thanks. Just practice."

"Say...", Hakuba said, "where did you get these handcuffs?"

I just looked at him. "Take a guess."

His eyes widened a little bit and he searched for his own pair. Of course he couldn't find it.

"You... pickpocketed me?"

I sighed, took them out of Kaitos hand and gave them back. "Sorry for that."

"I didn't feel a thing...", he murmured.

Kaito just rolled his eyes.

"But you're right, Aoko. He deserves more...", I continued and a big grin appeared on my face.

I snapped my fingers.

Aokos and Hakubas eyes widened.

Kaitos hair began to turn into a very bright pink.

"What the hell?", Hakuba muttered. "When did you...?"

I just smiled.

Kaito looked confused. "What is it?" He reached for his hair. Then he pulled out a big mirror out of seemingly nowhere.

"Whaaat!?", he shrieked. "But why... why _pink_!?"

He got a strange look from Aoko and Hakuba.

"Sorry. Had no other with me...", I apologized. "But it will be away by tomorrow morning..."

He sighed. "You did it after I fell, right?"

I didn't answer, just smiled. Never reveal your tricks...

But he is right.

It was when I patted his head.

"Well, congrats, lady." He bowed deeply and let a white rose pop out of his hand.

Even if I know how it works, it's kind of sweet.

"I am Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinaire! Nice to meet you..."

* * *

A.N.: Thanks for reading!

A little question for you: Should Kaito and Shinichi be a couple in this story?

Please tell me what you think! (would be kind of sweet, wouldn't it? They won't play a big part in it... well its not planned.)

till next time!

And again I am sorry for every mistake! I wanted to finish it today... :)

AngelsBeast


End file.
